


In the woods

by SanSese



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robin Hood, Angst, Hate to Love, Hurt, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanSese/pseuds/SanSese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since the departure of King Zidane for Jerusalem, England has been having tough times. It's his brother, Prince José  who has taken his place in the meantime. Greedy, he only has money on his mind. With the help of the Sheriff of Nottingham, he collects more and more money from the poor villagers. Luckily, Fabio and his friends aim to change that. Stealing from the rich to aid the poor is not really stealing, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the woods

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for a while, and I thought why not? Feel free to point out any mistakes as English isn't my native language :3 I hope you will enjoy!

"Are you sure that there are actually people living in this house?" Isco whispered to the other men gathered in front of the seemingly abandoned house. Miguel gave him a stern look. "Yes, I'm sure. I know you come from a wealthy family, Isco, but I thought you knew that not everyone has had your luck." A small silhouette left the shack, closing the door carefully before joining the rest of the group. " Isco, Miguel, I could hear you from inside!" Shaking his head, Fabio lead them towards the forest. Isco looked at the ground, feeling guilty. He had joined the Comrades recently, searching for an adventure. Rumors were going around claiming that a group of thieves stole from the rich to give back to the poor. Without telling his parents, he had left the family house and ended in a pub, known for housing all types of criminals. He went there to find the Comrades, but it was them who found him, just in time before he got robbed or worse, stabbed to death. He still had a lot to learn, but he tried really hard to show them what he could do. 

Meanwhile, Miguel glanced occasionally at the kid. He hadn't intended to be so harsh at the younger one. Fabio pulled him from his thoughts. "Luckily they were sleeping. I didn't find any food in there..I hope that the money will be enough for a couple of days." His voice was soft, coated with the pain he felt for these people. Miguel gave him a smile before putting an arm around the shoulder of their leader. "It's better than nothing Fabio, we do our best, you don't have to feel guilty because you can't give them more. They'll be more than grateful with what you've given them tonight." Fabio sighed and nodded. "I know you're right Miguel, as always." 

Nani approached them, having heard their conversation. " I know this mansion, not far from here...It's the property of a certain Lord Aveiro. They say he is in direct contact with prince José, so I bet there's a lot of money just waiting for us to be distributed!" He looked at Fabio with hope in his eyes, already thinking about how they would enter the manor. "I don't know Nani...we've never stolen directly from the prince..." Fabio hesitated, but in his heart he knew that he couldn't give up on such an opportunity. Miguel must've sensed it, because his smile grew wider. " I guess it's settled then!"  
Pepe tended the fire while his companions were away. With his back against the cold surface of the cave, he looked at the reflection of the moon on his axe. As the oldest of the Comrades, he felt responsible for them. He sighed in relief when he saw them return, visibly unharmed. They were chatting in hushed tones, clearly excited about something. Pepe stood up and reached them, intrigued. " Did I miss something?"

~~

Five shadows made their way in between the trees, carefully making as little sound as possible as they approached the imposing manor. The new moon was ideal for the group, allowing them to advance in complete darkness, except for the stars that shined weakly in the sky. Nani led the others, for he knew the shortest way to the Lord's mansion. Soon, the bushes were replaced by ivy, revealing towering walls all around the property. There seemed to be no guards, but that didn't make Isco less nervous. It was his first major operation with the Comrades, and he was scared shitless. Miguel sensed his discomfort and massaged his shoulders. "Don't worry, kid. We've got your back." Isco nodded, although not completely convinced. 

Fabio halted under the wall, eyeing the mismatched bricks going up. Climbing wouldn't be a problem, but the blond didn't know the configuration of the mansion, and feared that they would get lost in the enormous house. He turned to Pepe, who had decided to come along this time. Maybe they all needed some wise words to calm them. "We know why and for who we do this. It's worth it." They nodded in unison. Besides, they couldn't go back now, not when they were so close. Fabio quickly gave the instructions. "Ok, Isco and I we'll go inside the mansion and locate the money. I'll give a signal when you- he looked at Miguel and Nani- can come help us with it. Pepe, you stay here and alert us if there is a problem." The older man pursed his lips, visibly irritated to stay behind, but gave a brief nod. Someone had to stay on the look-out. Miguel rubbed his hands together. "Let's do this."

~~

It took them little time to go over the walls, climbing with agility and landing softly on the other side. The garden was even bigger than the mansion, whose contours were difficult to discern in the darkness. Nani whistled. "You could house an entire village in there!" Fabio glared, shushing him. "Talk louder, Nani, I think they didn't hear you." The young man rolled his eyes, but he knew Fabio was right. "There are no guards?" Miguel looked carefully around, frowning. "Maybe the Lord is too arrogant to think he's in any danger..." Fabio shrugged. "Well, I'm not complaining. Isco?" The youngest of the group hadn't said a word since they left their camp, the angst nearly paralyzing him. "Isco?" Fabio put a hand on his shoulder, concern written on his face. "Huh? Sorry..." Isco blushed, thanking the darkness for concealing his shame. Fabio smiled, understanding how the other must feel. "You lived in of those mansions right? There has to be another entrance than the main one?" Isco nodded, finally feeling useful. "Yes. The servants' entrance. It should be on the other side." Fabio hummed. "Good. Miguel, Nani, you stay hidden in the garden. Should something happen to us.." Isco tensed at that." you know what to do." Miguel engulfed the both of them in a hug, urging Nani to do the same. "But it won't happen." 

Crossing the garden, Fabio looked over at Isco, who was following two steps behind. The kid was clearly scared, but didn't lack the spark of determination in his eyes. Fabio didn't regret bringing him along. Isco was right. They stopped in front of a small wooden door, weakly lit by a torch fixed above on the wall. "I bet it isn't even locked..." Fabio whispered, pushing the door. The panel opened without a noise, revealing a narrow staircase leading upstairs. Isco picked up the torch, creating shadows on the stair's walls. They locked eyes for a brief moment before entering the mansion. Inside, the silence was oppressing, dust floating around at each step they took. Isco tried not to sneeze, tears pearling in his eyes because of the flames dangerously close to his face. The stairs made place to a larger hall, the floor covered in what looked like marble. Fabio urged Isco to go faster, the pair shuffling through the corridor. They halted at a corner, thinking. "Where would I hide gold if I were a Lord..." Fabio mumbled, already feeling lost and disoriented. "I don't know if the Lord did the same, but my parents had this huge painting covering a hole in the wall where they stacked the money..maybe we should look for something like that?" Isco suggested, looking at the paintings decorating the hallway. Fabio grinned. "What would we do without you, Isco. Come on, let's find it!" Isco beamed, pride filling his chest. He didn't mind to be called "the kid" by the others, but sometimes, it made him feel unsecure, unsure of his abilities. Hearing a compliment by Fabio, nonetheless, almost put a smile on his face. Almost, because he was still scared and tried to tame his heart that was beating so loudly it could wake up the Lord. 

Fabio walked slowly, inspecting the paintings, looking for anything remotely suspicious. They tried to move a few to no avail, only discovering the nude bricks behind the canvases. Isco sighed, eying the torch that was burning valiantly, but also quickly. They were running out of the time, and they only had explored the whole first floor. "Maybe he stashed the gold in his room?" Fabio chewed on his lip. "If that's the case, I'm afraid we should call it quits..." He took the torch from the younger man and proceeded to walk back towards the servant's entrance, shoulders down and head bowed. Isco's heart sank a little, thinking of all the people they would've helped with the money. "Fabio, wait! What about the restroom?" His tone was so helpful that Fabio stopped immediately, his stomach doing summersaults. The only room they didn't check for obvious reasons... The ideal place to hide something!

The restroom was little and mostly bare, except for an enormous painting stretching all over the wall, representing a man with a dark expression. Fabio lifted the torch, examining the frowned eyebrows, the mole on the left cheek and the general serious attitude of the man. The painting gave off a curious vibe, as if the man was surveying them through his painted eyes. "I think that's the Lord himself" Isco whispered, touching the initials painted on the man's jacket. Fabio huffed. "A picture of himself in the restroom, why doesn't it surprise me..." He gave the torch back to Isco and pulled the artwork from the wall, feeling it easily come off. The weight of it surprised him though, luckily Isco helped him, putting the painting on the ground, avoiding the thundering noise it would've caused if it had fell on the ground. The hole in the wall wasn't large, but deep enough to house multiple bags of something. Isco couldn't believe his eyes, his mouth hanging open. Gulping, he opened one of them, feeling the cold, metallic texture of the coins. Fabio stood still, still processing what they had just found. He finally cracked a smile, his throat too constrict to letting his joy out. He began to pick up the bags, carrying as many as he could. "Go tell the boys they can come." Isco nodded, leaving the room. 

He could only make two steps before he was shoved up the wall, the same metallic texture pressed against his neck, although much sharper. "And where do you think you're going, little rat?" Isco squirmed against the body that held him in place, in vain. The man didn't budge, tightening his grip on Isco's shoulder and applied more pressure on the blade. A loud unmanly squeak left the young man's mouth, alerting Fabio who was too focused on the gold before and hadn't heard the commotion. The blond popped his head in the hallway, letting the coins fall on the marbled floor when he saw what was happening. The menacing man barked. "You! Drop all your weapons, now!" Fabio didn't move at first, trying to play it dumb like he wasn't carrying any weapons. Isco shrieked again when the dagger pierced the tender flesh of his throat. The red line that was slowly forming on his pale neck set Fabio back in action, letting his own dagger clatter on the ground, quickly followed by a knife that was hidden in his boots. The man snarled. "Turn around, nose facing the wall." Fabio obeyed, seeing the angst in Isco's eyes. The kid was barely conscious, his breath labored, sweat pearling on his forehead. 

"Casemiro? What's happening?" A voice asked in the darkness. Fabio resisted the urge to see the newcomer, still facing the wall for Isco's sake. "My Lord, I just found these two rats stealing!" The stranger approached them, his steps echoing in the long hallway. "I see. You know what we do with petty thieves, right?" The man, Casemiro, grabbed Fabio's wrist, spinning him around. He squinted his eyes, the feeble flames of the torch revealing the blond's face. "I think we might be in luck, my Lord. If my eyes don't deceive me, we are in presence of the great Comrades. Well, two of them." Isco inhaled sharply, feeling the blade drag over his neck. Fabio widened his eyes at the mention of their name. "The wanted guys? Good. Marcelo!" Fabio tried to wriggle his hand out of Casemiro's grasp, but the man crushed his wrist in a vice grip. The other man had brought an extra torch with him, illuminating the corridor and revealing himself. Fabio recognized him instantly. The man of the painting, the Lord in person. The blond spat on the floor, feeling disgusted to share the same air with an egotistical, shameless, albeit devilishly handsome, poor excuse of a human being. The Lord raised his eyebrows, but didn't comment on it, because a third man appeared in the hallway, looking like he just got out of bed. "Lord Cristiano?" The Lord licked his lips, a twinkle of something shining in his eyes, but Fabio couldn't be sure, for he was too far away. Cristiano murmured. "Marcelo, I think I'll finally get him back..." Marcelo tilted his head, his hair blocking Fabio's view. He couldn't hear them, so he looked back at Isco, who was gasping silently, nudging Casemiro with his foot. The tall man put his dagger away, sensing a change of plans. The kid fell back against the wall, his chest heaving. "Lock them in the cells."

~~

Isco sagged on the ground, his back scraping against the stonewall. The little cell they were in was just large enough for two people. No window to bring them fresh air, just cobwebs to keep them company. Marcelo turned the key in the lock, shooting an apologetic look at the Comrades. Fabio reached out to the servant. "Hey, Marcelo, right?" The man nodded, although taking a step back. "You got the wrong persons here, I swear. We're not the bad guys, you have to believe me." Marcelo sighed. "I know who you are, and what you do. You're very brave. " Isco looked up. "Yeah? Let us go, please." Marcelo shook his head. "I'm so sorry, but I can't. Lord Cristiano has saved my life, I owe him, I can't let you escape." Fabio was surprised, for he didn't pictured the Lord as a savior, of hero in any kind. Marcelo looked behind his back, before whispering. "Don't be too harsh on him, he hates this situation as much as I and you do. But he has his reasons." Fabio scoffed. "You can go tell his reasons to fuck off." Hurt shone in Marcelo's brown eyes, leaving the cells and the two Comrades behind. 

The blond balled his fists, closing his eyes. A sob escaped Isco's lungs, tears threatening to fall. "What's gonna happen to us, Fabio?" Fabio didn't know the answer, but he crouched down at the kid's level, embracing him. "It's gonna be okay, Isco, I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts, comments, kudos, every little thing will be cherished :3


End file.
